Arrow
Arrow is a television series, and a modern retelling of the DC Comics series Green Arrow. The series premiered on October 10, 2012. Stephen Amell portrays the eponymous, lead character, Oliver Queen, who fights crime as a vigilante. Cast Main *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/The Hood/The Arrow/Al Sah-him/Green Arrow (season 1-present) *Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance/The Canary/Black Canary (seasons 1-4) *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn (season 1; special guest seasons 2–3) *David Ramsey as John Diggle/Spartan (season 1-present) *Willa Holland as Thea Queen/Speedy (season 1-present) *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen (seasons 1-2) *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance/Detective (season 1-present) *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak/Overwatch (season 2–present; recurring season 1) *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper/Arsenal (seasons 2–3; recurring season 1; special guest season 4) *Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (season 2; recurring season 1; special guest season 3) *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer/Ra's al Ghul (season 3–present; recurring seasons 1-2) *Echo Kellum as Curtis Holt (season 5; recurring season 4) Special guest cast *Michael Jai White as Ben Turner/Bronzer Tiger (season 2) *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash (season 2-present) *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow (season 2-present) *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon/Vibe (season 2-present) *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer/The Atom (seasons 3-4) *Vinnie Jones as Danny Brickwell/Brick (season 3) *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/The Canary as (season 4) *Neal McDonough as Damien Darhk (season 4) *Matt Ryan as John Constantine (season 4) *Ciara Renée as Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl and Chay-Ara (season 4) *Megalyn E.K. as Mari McCabe/Vixen (season 4) Synopsis After a violent shipwreck, billionaire playboy Oliver Queen was missing and presumed dead for 5 years before being discovered alive on a Yu|remote island in the North China Sea. When he returns home to, his devoted mother, much-beloved sister, and best friend welcome him home, but they sense Oliver has been changed by his ordeal on the island. While Oliver hides the truth about the man he has become, he desperately wants to make amends for the actions he took as the boy he was. Most particularly, he seeks reconciliation with his ex-girlfriend, Laurel Lance As Oliver reconnects with those closest to him, he secretly creates the persona of Arrow, a vigilante archer, to right the wrongs of his family, fight the ills of society and restore Starling City to its former glory. By day, Oliver plays the role of a wealthy, carefree, and careless philanderer he used to be flanked by his devoted chauffeur and bodyguard, John Diggle, while carefully concealing the secret identity he turns to under the cover of darkness. However, Laurel's father, Quentin Lance, is determined to arrest Arrow for operating in his city. Meanwhile, Oliver's own mother, Moira, knows much more about the deadly shipwreck than she has let on and is more ruthless than he could ever imagine. Intro At the beginning of most episodes, a voiceover of Oliver Queen is played which describes briefly the hardships that Oliver faced during his five years away from home. Season 1 :"My name is Oliver Queen. For five years I was stranded on an island with only one goal: survive. Now I will fulfill my father's dying wish. To use the list of names he left me and bring down those who are poisoning my city. To do this, I must become someone else. I must become... something else." Season 2 :"My name is Oliver Queen. After five years on a hellish island, I have come home with only one goal: to save my city. But to do so, I can't be the killer I once was. To honor my friend's memory, I must be someone else. I must be... something else." Season 3 :"My name is Oliver Queen. After five years in hell, I have come home with only one goal: to save my city. Now others have joined my crusade. To them I'm Oliver Queen. To the rest of Starling City, I am someone else. I am... something else." Season 4 :"My name is Oliver Queen. After five years in hell, I returned home with only one goal: to save my city. But my old approach wasn't enough. I had to become someone else, I had to become something else. I had to become... the Green Arrow!" Season 5